We're Just Friends
by 36GleekWarblerR5
Summary: Ally is seen with Dallas, at the Food Court, but when he asks her to be his girlfriend.. She can not answer? Why can't she just say * yes * and have the boyfriend of her dreams? Is it because she is falling for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally:

- Austin And Dez, At The Food Court -

Austin's POV:

" Uh, Dez?" I asked, as I took a seat, opposite him. I placed the drink I had in my hand, in front of me, on the table.

" Yeah, Buddy?" he replied, turning around to face me.

" You have a chip.. On your face."

" Oh, yeah. Thanks." He then gently pulled off the ketchup covered chip off of his face. He then looked at it, shrugged and ate it." Mm.. Delicious."

" Dez, y-" I got cut off and did a double take when Ally walked through the Food Court, with _Dallas._

They were linking arms and smiling.

" Oh. Hey, Austin. Dez." Ally smiled, brightly as she noticed me.

" Hey. " Dez replied and then he just continued stuffing his face. Ally had a confused look on her face and then just decided to shake it off.

" Hey." I replied." So.. How long has all.. This.. Been going on?" I motioned my hands, gesturing towards the couple, stood before me.

" Austin!" Ally gave me a look that said.. Well... * Austin!*

" What?!"

" W- we're just friends."

" Hopefully, not for long." Dallas looked towards her and I think she got the wrong idea, because she sent him a disbelieving look." I was kind of hoping we could be more than that. Will you be my... Girlfriend?"

" I- I.. Err."

I cleared my throat, trying to get Ally's attention. She noticed and turned her attention to me. I motioned my head towards Dallas and she nodded.

" Look.. It's not that I'm not Psyched.. Because I totally am!... But.. I just need some time to think about it. Okay?"

" It's cool. No worries." He then smiled and left the area.

" Ally!" I stood up and walked over to her." Why did you say * no * ?"

" I didn't say * no * .. I didn't give an answer. There's a difference, you know?"

" Oh.. Okay? But.. I thought you wanted him to ask you out? You wanted him to be your boyfriend.. Right?"

" I- I .. Um- " She then quickly ran off, before I could speak to her.

_That was weird..._


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Ally:

- At Sonic Boom, In The Practice Room -

Ally's POV:

I was in the Practice Room, alone... Thank God.. I just.. Needed some time to think. I got out my book, picked up a pencil and started squiggling words into the paper. I wrote about one person, in particular...;

_' Austin Moon '_

A few minutes passed and I had to start working on some lyrics now and so I got to work. It actually took hours to finish the song, but to me it was in a flash. I know that I usually write songs with Austin, but I just had to be alone at the moment and I mean no offence to Austin, by saying that. I mean, I love him to pieces, but.. I can't speak to him right now. I will probably go see him or something, tomorrow.

I ripped out the pages that had the song on them and left them on the piano stool. I then walked out of the Practice Room and walked home.

- The Next Day, At Austin's House -

Austin's POV:

I was still in bed.. I am not lazy... I just... like a lie in.

Dez slept round, last night and I couldn't see him anywhere in the room and suddenly the door opened. Dez came in and realized I was awake.

" Hey, Dude." he greeted. I yawned and replied:

" What's up?!"

The electronic version of * Double Take * started playing... A.K.A ... My ringtone. I picked it up and answered the phone to Ally.

" Hello?" I slurred, since I was still.. like.. Half asleep.

" Austin, hi." Ally replied.

" Oh. Ally. Hey, what's up?"

" I'm not feeling too well, but I left the song lyrics on the piano stool, in the Practice Room, for you to rehearse. All the notes and chords are there, too."

" Thanks, Ally. You're the best. So.. what's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

" Oh, nothing serious. Just stomache and headache."

" Oh.. Do you need anything?"

" No, Austin. I'm fine. Thank you, though. I really do appreciate it."

" Just call me, if you need anything. I'll be here."

" Thanks, Austin. Now, go practice.. You have to do the Webcast in a few days."

" Okay. I will do. Thanks."

" Bye, bye."

" Bye." And then I hung up the phone and put it on my bedside table.

" C'mon, Dez." I said as I stood up, off my bed.

" What?" he replied, not looking up from his camera, which he seemed to be filming.

" Dez, not now. Come on, Buddy, get dressed. We are going to the practice room, I need to reharse on my own, because Ally's not feeling too well."

" Then how are you going to rehearse without the song?"

" She left everything I need in the Practice Room."

- A While Later, At Sonic Boom -

I unlocked the doors and Dez looked at me, confused.

" What?" I finally asked, after lots of looks and glares.

" How comes you have a key?"

" Ally gave it to me."

" Why?"

" I don't know. I guess she trusts me."

" Then why-"

" Dez, just come on." I cut him off.

We entered the store and I locked the doors behind me, making sure no one would come in.

Me and Dez walked up to the Practice Room and when we got there I went straight to the piano, to find the song.

" Wait a minute." I wondered, to myself as I picked up the pieces of paper." Something's not right here"

" I know.. This window should totally be made out of cheese." Dez announced as he examined the window infront of him.

" No. I mean the lyrics.. They aren't lyrics at all. They're Ally's private thoughts." Dez now turned his head, to look at me, clearly paying attention to what I was saying now." She must have given me the wrong pages. I can't read these." I then placed the paper back on the piano stool and went to walk away, when Dez pulled me back.

" Wait a second." he told me and I decided to listen to him and walk back." It says your name."


	3. Chapter 3

Austin & Ally:

- Still With Austin And Dez, In The Practice Room -

" Nuh, uh. No way! We are _NOT _reading Ally's thoughts again! Remember the last time that happened? All it did was cause problems, for both of us!"

" Oh, Dude, _come _on." Dez said as he gripped the pieces of paper in his hands and tried to hand them to me.

" No. I promised Ally I would never do that again, ever!"

" Oh, come on. Promises were made to be token!"

" I- it's broken, Dez, broken."

" What?"

" The expression is * Promises were made to be _broken_.* Not ' token.' .. "

" My point is... You should read it.. Or I will and you know I'll end up telling her if they put me under any pressure again."

" _They?"_

" Yes, _They. _Ally and..." Dez then shuddered." ... Trish."

" Whatever.. I'm still not reading it."

" Fine.. I will then... Outloud. " He then put an evil smirk on_.. I never knew he could be so evil._

" When did you turn so ev-" I got cut off by Dez starting to read. I did what I only knew to do.. put my fingers in my ears a repeativley sing * LA, LA, LA, LA.*

Dez's POV:

" Wow."

" What?!" he asked, moving his hands from his ears.

" Look what it says about you."

" No. I don't want to know" he then went to leave the Practice Room... Again, but I stopped him.

" Just look!"

" No-" he got cut off when Ally ran in.

" DON'T READ THAT. I GAVE YOU THE WRONG SHEETS!" she screamed.

" Yeah, we know. Here you go, Ally." Austin took the sheets from me and handed them to Ally.

" You didn't read them, did you?!" She asked, worried.

" No. I promise." Austin smiled.

Ally's POV:

I looked at Austin's expression, his smile. It wasn't fake, or put on. His smile was genuine and I knew he wasn't lying.

" Thank you, Austin." I also smiled. " ... Dez?"

" Uh, yeah?" he looked nervous.

" Did _you _read my thoughts?"

" N- no.. Of course not"

" I think you're lying."

" I'm not, why would you say that?! There are no cameras in here, are there?!"

" Dez!" I whined." Why did you read it?"

" I just wanted to know what it said, since I saw Austin's name."

I then tugged on Dez's collar and dragged him down to my height.

" You didn't tell him what you read, did you?!" I whispered, to Dez. I was really angry now.

" No.. I tried to, but he didn't want to hear it." He replied, in the same tone as me.

I sighed in reflief and then turned to Austin, who was on the piano bench, on his phone.

" Good. You can NEVER tell him." I warned and Dez nodded.

" Tell who what?" Asked Austin, as he spun round on the stool.

" NOTHING." Me and Dez chorused.

" Okay?" He turned his attention back to the piano and started playing.

" So... Austin." he turned to face me, as I sat next to him on the stool. " Are you not one bit curious to know what I wrote about you?"

" I am, but I don't want to know. You're probably saying about how stupid and immature I am."

" No, I- that's exactly it, but in the fun and entertaining way." I smiled and he hugged me... _I think I just blushed, a little._


	4. Chapter 4

Austin & Ally:

- Later That Day, At Mini's, ( The Restaurant.) -

Ally's POV:

_URGH... I still feel ill and I just KNOW that Dez is going to crack sooner, or later, so whenever him and Austin are hanging out... I have to follow and make sure he doesn't say ANYTHING about what he read._

" Ally? Are you okay? You still look a little sick." Austin asked, concerned as I took a seat next to him.

" Uh. Y-yeah, just a little... L-light headed." I answered... Partly truthful, though.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. I'm fine."

" Er... Okay then, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

" Thanks, Austin." I smiled.

" No problem." He then turned his attention back to his meal... More like snack.

" Why do we even come here?" I asked, as I studied the tiny pizza on my plate and Austin just shrugged.

" I don't know... THE FOOD IS JUST SO GOOD!" He exclaimed as he ate the little hotdog on the plate.

" But it doesn't even fill y-" I got cut off by my coughing.

" Are you sure you're okay, Ally?" He asked, as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

" Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-" I then passed out on the table.

The last thing I heard was " ALLY?!" And that was when it all went black..


End file.
